


COMIENDO HELADO

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [13]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fatherhood, M/M, he aquí como llego Thomas a la vida del JayDick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: —Solo hago esto por ti, Jason. —Se atrevió a elevar la mano libre y rozar su mejilla. Se estremeció al tacto frío en su piel.





	COMIENDO HELADO

Esos días cuando Richard se ausentaba de Haven, era el turno de Jason de cuidar de la ciudad y de su hijo, sobre todo Thomas. El menor sentía un gran amor para con su pareja y era demostrado casi siempre, cuando lloraba por la ausencia del ave mayor, cuando miraba por la ventana, esperando verlo bajar de la patrulla y caminar ansioso. Eso y más las preguntas que le hacía a Jason al respecto.

**"¿Dónde esta papi?"**

**"¿Cuándo volverá mi papi?"**

**"¡Quiero a mi papi!"**

Jason sabía que su hijo estaba más acostumbrado a la presencia de Dick, por consecuente, cada que debía de irse para hacer apoyo con los Titanes o de Batman y Robin, era casi una odisea decirle a Thomas que su papi tardaría por lo máximo dos semanas (o más, pero no le diría aquello o lo tendría berreando.)

Pero era uno de esos días, en los que le llegó una invitación un tanto especial. Jason ya lo había visto venir y no la culpaba, no cuando ella había sido de mucha ayuda en... casi toda su vida al regresar a la vida.

Una cita a una heladería. Él. Y su hijo, como invitados.

Ese día vistió lo mejor posible a su hijo y al comentarle que irían a comer helado, no reprocho nuevamente por la ausencia de su otro padre.

 

 

 

Era sorprendente como Thomas confiaba en las personas. Claro, no siempre era así, pero ella tenía algo que logro ganar la confianza de su hijo: Una Banana Split con chocolate y vainilla con avellanas. La misma castaña le ofreció sus cerezas con todo el gusto, sin sonreír mucho, pero Jason sabía que lo hacía. Él había pedido un cono pequeño, mientras que ella pidió algo que claramente, no comería. Tal vez la excusa para acercarse a su hijo fue con aquel postre.

Su hijo dejo a medio comer el helado y fue rápidamente al parque de juegos de pelotas y castillos de plástico, no sin antes ser limpiado por ella misma — **Ha crecido.**

— **Sí.** —Respondió, viendo su servilleta. Ya había terminado con el suyo. Elevó la vista — **Es bueno verte, Talia.**

La hija del demonio sonrió socarrona — **Tu chico, Grayson, odiara saber esto.**

Resopló, claro que lo sabía. Tanto él como Talia no tenían la mejor convivencia. Primero por Damian, ahora por Thomas — **Como sea, ¿Viniste solo para verlo?**

La castaña acomodó su cabello para que el flequillo no cubriera sus ojos — **Visite a Damian.**

Silencio. Era claro, no había sido la mejor de las reuniones. Damian aunque muy en el fondo la quería, que era su madre, seguía siendo distante al momento de hablar. Como sí ella siguiera siendo la Al Ghul que lo crío.

— **Y viniste a ver a Thomas para que recompusiera tu corazón.** —Trató de bromear, pero la mujer no río, ni nada. Simplemente dejo que sus ojos jade fueran a la pequeña figura de su hijo entre las pelotas de plástico.

— **¡Papá! ¡Paaaapá!** —Jason sonrió y elevo su mano saludándolo, pues el pequeño había tomado esa oportunidad en que le miraban para subir a la resbaladilla y caer en la piscina de pelotas — **¡¿Me viste, papá!?**

Su hijo no tenía necesidad de gritar, pero igual le dejo ser — **Lo hiciste muy bien, hijo.** —El menor sonrió, enseñando sus dientes de leche.

— **¿Tuvo molestia cuando comenzaron a salirle los dientes?** —Jason volvió a la vista a Talia y asintió.

— **Lloraba demasiado, deseaba tener dolor en la boca y... llegó a lastimarse un par de veces. Pero le curamos y le compremos un juguete en forma de paleta. Lo mordisqueo bastante.**  —La mujer no despegó la vista del niño, y Jason presenció una sonrisa... maternal en ella.

Trago saliva. Sabíaque Talia fácilmente podría hacer todo un escenario donde le ganaría y sellevaría a su hijo. Pero ella no lo hacía, después de la promesa hecha.

 

 

 

_Dick miraba todo con mala cara, incluso no se atrevió a hablarle en todo el viaje hasta la zona más apartada de Gotham. Jason se sentía incómodo, molesto y harto, que incluso había sopesado la idea que dieran media vuelta y regresaran a la mansión. Pero eso acarrearía que volvieran a estar en cero. No podían adoptar. No deseaban tener una madre de alquiler. No podían hacer mucho... Jason estaba considerado muerto en el estado._

_—Sabes porque hacemos esto._

_Dick gruño en respuesta._

_—Richard, —Lo llamó por su nombre —sé que no te agrada esto. Pero es la única solución-_

_—¡Lo sé! —Se calló y siguió conduciendo el automóvil —Lo sé... solo... ¿Por qué tiene que ser con ella?_

_—Porque es la única que ha logrado lo que nadie más... —Obviamente, se refería a Damian. Y el mayor bufó molesto, no le agradaba nada de eso._

_—¿Y si hace lo mismo?_

_—¿Cómo?_

_Lo vio presionar la frente contra el vidrio — ¿Y sí ella nunca nos lo da? ¿Y sí se queda con él? ¿Y le hace lo mismo que a Damian?... Jason, no sabría que hacer... me sentiría como Bruce... sería no solo de mi sangre; también tuya._

_—Confió en ella._

_Los ojos azules le vieron con enojo —Tú._

_—Y ella confía en mí._

_Silencio. No se dijeron más._

 

 

_—¿Trajeron la muestra? —Dick se mantuvo cerca al auto, mientras que Jason estaba frente al capo. No muy lejos de él, Talia. La castaña no se había molestado en saludar y siquiera reparar en el mayor de los azabaches._

_Jason le enseño al aire una bolsa. Allí venía una muestra se esperma y sangre, incluso algunos mechones que tuvieron que arrancarse con guantes de látex —Todo lo que pediste. —La hija del demonio reviso los contenidos y las etiquetas._

_—Sí quisiera, solo usaría tu muestra y algo de la mía. Tendría una oportunidad más-_

_—Talia. —Dijo casi en suplica; podía sentir la mirada de su pareja taladrando su espalda —Por favor._

_Ella suspiró —Solo hago esto por ti, Jason. —Se atrevió a elevar la mano libre y rozar su mejilla. Se estremeció al tacto frío en su piel. Rápidamente fue apartado por un brazo._

_Richard dejaba salir su enojo y celos con sus ojos._

_—Solo, prométeme que luego de que este todo bien, nos lo entregarás. —No se excusó por el comportamiento de su pareja o sobre lo hecho por Talia. Sería echar más leña al fuego —Promételo. Por mí._

_La de ojos jade asintió —Por ti. Los tendré informado. —Y sin más, fue hasta su propio auto con guardaespaldas y se fueron, dejándolos solos._

_Jason rápidamente agarró a Richard de los brazos y lo beso, fuerte, profundo. Siendo correspondido en cuestión de segundos._

_Al separarse, beso su frente y le abrazo._

_Ahora solo les quedaba esperar._

 

 

_Se la enseño y pudo ver como a su pareja comenzaba a temblarle las manos y el labio inferior. Sus ojos se humedecieron y abrazo la fotografía contra su pecho. Ambos lo sabían, aquella cosita, aquella diminuta bolita en un frasco lleno de líquido, era suyo. De ambos._

_Desde ahí Richard le pidió que cada cosa que le mandase Talia se la enseñara. Y Bruce dejo de lado su rechazo por aquella decisión._

_Toda la familia acepto a Thomas cuando la última fotografía fue enviada junto a una nota. Su bebé ya estaba fuera de ese frasco y reposaba en una cunita; pequeño, de piel rosada y una pequeña mata de cabello oscuro. Dick vio a Jason en él. Jason vio a Dick en él._

_Lo habían logrado, eran padres._

_Y Talia ya había dejado en el trozo de papel una fecha y hora para entregarles a su retoño._

 

 

 

Su hijo recibió el beso en la mejilla por parte de Talia y luego se acurrucó contra su pecho, cansado, con mucho sueño. La mujer sonrió y luego lo miró a él.

— **Gracias.** —Elevó una ceja sin entender — **Por dejarme verlo una vez más. Ahora sé que tenía razón en dárselo, en confiar en ti y en él... echaré de menos a Thomas.**

— **Podría enviar fotografías.** —Propuso. Pero ella negó.

— **No puedo apegarme a algo que nunca será mío. No de nuevo.** —Y con eso se giró y fue hasta su auto, subiendo y desapareciendo así como llego aquel día.

Talia los había acercado hasta su casa, por lo que solo tuvo que girarse y cuando puso la llave en la cerradura, esta se abrió. Dick estaba allí, viéndole.

— **Tú...**

— **Bruce. Me dejo volver antes, pero ya te habías ido.**

— **Dick-**

— **Te lo dije Jason. No confió en ella.** —El mayor tomo a su hijo en brazos y lo acuno, girándose para llevarlo a su cuna. Jason estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando el de ojos azules se detuvo, aun dándole la espalda — **Pero confió en ti... y sé que no dejarías que nada le pasará a nuestro hijo.**  —Dicho eso desapareció por las escaleras.

El forajido se quedó viendo por donde se había ido. Sonrío, escuchar eso era algo que realmente agradecía.


End file.
